gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blissful Blue
Blissful Blue is the eighth episode of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E, and the third episode of the Signas Rising arc. Synopsis Plot As the battle between Ash and Serina continues despite a short pause, Ash soon turned around and saw the mysterious hooded female that watched the fight from the sidelines. She fled as soon as Ash saw her, but he noticed a blue Gundam GP02 she carried with her before she ran and said the name of his friend. The fight resumes after she left, with Ash winning the fight. While Serina accepts her loss, Ash commended her close quarters skills due to her being able to overpower his ReZEL, something that she was able to accomplish midway through the fight. Encouraged by his words, Serina eventually accepts Ash's invitation to join Albatross Signas before they leave the battle room and meet with the committee's team manager the next day. As the next morning came by, Raven knocks at the door of the Albatross Signas dorm and asked if she could come in to hide from a certain black-haired boy that caused her to have a panic attack when he came to her dorm room to challenge her to a Gunpla battle. Ash accepts her offer, but she suffered another panic attack and ran away in tears the moment she saw Xavier. While Elizabeth goes after Raven to talk to her; Natasha Mendes, a woman with burgundy-colored hair dressed in an outfit similar to that of a kyudo practitioner and the Gunpla Committee's team manager, stops by the Albatross Signas dorm room to discuss about Serina's membership in the team. The following day, with Serina now a member of Albatross Signas, the group (with Madison, Elizabeth, and Shino) head on over to Emily's store, where Mr. Marcenas and Ms. Sumeragi had completed their sparring match to prepare for the Grand Prix. However, before they go and fight against the fanatics with their custom Gunpla, an argument broke out between Elizabeth and Jake as she questions him about the hooded girl she saw while Ash was fighting against Serina. Jake scoffs at her, stating that he has no idea who she's talking about, before Jake goes on to fight against two of the fanatics on his own. In the midst of the battle, another Gunpla builder draws their model's rocket launcher and shoots a round against the GM used by one of the fanatics. As it turns out, it was the same hooded female and custom blue GP02 that witnessed the fight between Ash and Serina two days prior. As Jake's F91 was overpowered by the Guncannon used by the other fanatic, the girl used her beam bazooka to damage it. Jake scolds her, questioning why she saved him, only for her to reveal herself as Melissa Zimmerman, his younger sister. The two chose to team up after Jake activated the EXAM System in his Gunpla. This system improved his F91's overall performance by improving its offense against his opponents, on top of dropping his beam saber to fight against his enemies with his gunpla's fists. Melissa successfully managed to overpower and destroy the GM used by one of the fanatics, while Jake launched his opponent's Guncannon into the sky before finishing him off with Amuro Ray's trademark "Last Shooting" attack, ending the battle. Elizabeth apologized to Jake over the argument, stating that it was pointless as she now realized that the girl was his sister, while Jake told her that he should be apologizing to her for his curt reply. The two have reconciled as he introduced her and the rest of the group to Melissa. Afterwards, they head back to their team rooms as they decide on which team Melissa should join. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Natasha Mendes, who also appears in Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF.